1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a support device for heat dissipation module and particularly to a support device for heat dissipation module capable of employed by electronic equipment.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional support device 10 for heat dissipation module has a frame 11 with an opening 111 inside and a plurality of support parts 12 outside. The outer end of the respective support part 12 has a through hole 121. A guide heat plate 13 is preferably made of copper. The guide heat plate 13 has a base part 131 and a receiving part 132, which connects with the base part 131. The receiving part 132 provides an area slightly less than the base part 131 and corresponds to the opening 111. A surface 1311 of the base part 131, which is next to the receiving part 132 to fit with the frame 11.
The bottom of the receiving part 132 has a first surface 1321 with at least a groove 1322 and the upper side of the receiving part 132 has a second surface 1312, which is flat and closely touches a heat generation unit (not shown). The thickness between the first surface 1321 and the second surface 1312 is greater than that of the frame 11. That is, both the bottom and the upper side of the guide heat plate 13 extend outward beyond the upper surface and the bottom of the frame 11 respectively. Further, junctions among the base part 131, the receiving part 132 and the frame 11 are coated with welding agent for the guide heat plate 13 being joined to the frame 11 firmly.
Referring to FIG. 3, a heat dissipation module 15 at least has a guide heat pipe 16 and a plurality of cooling fins 17. The guide heat pipe 16 has a heat receiving end 161 and a heat emitting end 162. The cooling fins 17 are attached to the guide heat pipe 16 and have a recess 171 corresponding to the receiving part 132 of the guide heat plate 13 such that the heat receiving end 161 of the guide heat pipe 16 exposes to correspond to the recess 171 and connect with the groove 1322. In this way, the support device can be secured to the heat dissipation module 15.
Further, at least a fastening part 18 is provided to have a head end 181 and a fastening end 182. An elastic member 19 is provided to surround the fastening part 18. The fastening end 182 passes through the fastening hole 121 with the elastic member 19 being disposed between the head end 181 and the support part 12 such that the support device 10 and the heat dissipation module 15 are joined to a circuit board (not shown).
Besides, referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, the second conventional support device for heat dissipation module provides a guide heat plate 51. The guide heat plate 51 provides a flat surface for closely touching a heat generation component (not shown) and another surface opposite to the flat surface provides at least a groove 511. Two opposite lateral sides of the guide heat plate 51 provide a fitting groove 512 respectively. Two support parts 52 each have a leg part 521 at both ends thereof with a through hole 522 provided at the leg part 521. A tongue plate 523 is provided at the respective support part 52 to correspond to the fitting groove 512 and welding agent 53 is coated at the joints of the tongue plate 523 and the fitting groove 512. Once the tongue plate 523 is inserted into the fitting groove 512, both tongue plate 523 and the fitting groove 512 are secured to each other with welding.
However, there is a common problem of the preceding two conventional type support devices and the common problem is explained underneath. The frame 11 and the support part 52 are made of alloy with considerable strength to support the heat dissipation module but the guide heat plate 13, 51 is made of copper. Under this circumference, the frame and the support part have to be plated before the guide heat plate 13, 51 being joined to the frame 11 and the support part 52 such that a layer of plating can be created for the welding agent 13, 53 being able to adhere to the frame 11 and the support part 52. Due to the plating operation being a required step prior to the guide heat plate 13, 51 being welded to the frame 11 and the support part 52, it results in the entire manufacturing process is tedious and time consuming.
Further, due to the guide heat plate 13, 51 being adhered with welding agent, the thickness of the guide heat plate 13, 51 has to be increased in order to provide a larger adhering area to accommodate the welding agent for obtaining satisfactory effect of joining with the frame 11 and the support part 52.
In addition, the resource of copper is getting less at the present time but the conventional art needs a great deal of copper for fabricating the heat dissipation module such that it increases material cost inevitably.